Heat sealed biaxially oriented films, and particularly biaxially oriented polypropylene (BOPP) films, are used as a preferred material for packaging various products. BOPP is a preferred material for packaging confectionary products due to its high gloss, good mechanics and very low shrinkage. In such applications, the biaxially oriented films may be heat sealed. Ultra-fast packaging lines for confectionary products operate at more than 1500 pieces wrapped per minute. Such lines require ultra-low temperature sealing of the BOPP or other film to minimize packaging time. While BOPP films coextruded with sealing layers are known, such sealants require temperatures of at least about 70° C. to form a seal.